pokemontalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin
Justin is one of the main characters of the RPG's "The Sinnoh Saga", "The Unova Saga", and a minor character of "Tokai: The Land Of Tommorow" He is a 14 year old trainer from Ecruteak City who aims to live up to his family's reputation. 'Character' Justin's main goal is to live up to the reputation his family has in the Johto Region, though sometimes he tries too hard. His father Morty is the Gym Leader of Ecruteak City, and his mother, Rosalina is a former Top Coordinator and world renowned chef. On top of that, his older brother Tyler is one of the most powerful and famous trainers in the Johto Region. He often feels overshadowed by his family and he wonders if he'll ever be able to live up to their reputation. In the RPG's he's shown to be a fairly outgoing and adventurous trainer, often acting friendly towards others. He's shown to be a paticularly caring trainer towards his friends(who he's always willing to help) and especially his Pokemon, who he'd do anything to protect, even going as far as physically beat anyone who harms his Pokemon. He shares a paticularly close bond with his Quilava(nicknamed Ty) and his Oshawott(nicknamed Oliver). He is also paticularly close to Spring Season, whom he is in a relationship with and later got married to before the events of Tokai. Despite his friendly and outgoing character, he is shown to be fairly impulsive and paranoid at times. He also often takes the words of others to heart, such as Ivan and Zach and he'll even hold grudges against those who insult him or his Pokemon for a long time. He is also shown to be bold and he won't hesitate to attack others when angered, as shown in the Lily of The Valley Conference 2011 when after continuous insults to him and his Pokemon he ended up punching the antagonostic trainer in the face after losing. 'History' 'Pre Sinnoh' Justin took an interest in becoming a Pokemon Trainer at a young age, often watching his father fight trainers looking to get the Fog Badge. He grew up admiring his parents and brother's accomplishments and by the time he was 12 he decided to set out on his own journey. Though one day while walking through woods nearby, he spotted a trainer beating down his own Cyndaquil. Horrified, Justin didn't know what to do. However when the trainer shot the young Pokemon, Justin took action and proceded to apprehend the abuser and after calling the cops he rushed the Cyndaquil to the Pokemon Center where Nurse Joy was able to save his life. After the events, Justin had decided upon Nurse Joy's request, to adopt the young Pokemon. He immediatley grew close to the Pokemon, and once he was fully recovered he began to train with him. By the time he reached 13 years old, he began to travel through the Johto Region, though he wasn't challenging any of the gyms. He managed to catch a Wooper while he and his Cyndaquil were relaxing at the beach, which he would end up taking on his journey to Sinnoh 'Sinnoh' At the age 14, Justin traveled ot the Sinnoh Region along with his Cyndaquil and Wooper. He still had much to learn about being a trainer and battling, though by the end he developed into a fairly skilled trainer. After he had won the Coal and Forest Badge and captured an Eevee, he came across Ray, Lucy, and Sid while they were being attacked by Eclipse, whom he began traveling with. During his gym battle with Maylene, a rogue Pokemon hunter know as Repintion had snagged the Lucario which his newly evolved Espeon defeated who ended up becoming a major enemy of his, whom he would focus on stopping at all costs. After everyone had taken on the Veilstone Gym and dealing with Repintion again, he met Spring who he instantly began to have feelings for. After the group had left Veilstone City, Justin had managed to catch a Buizel. As the group stopped for a break, he decided to do some training with his newly captured Buizel, though this was cut short when he discovered his Cyndaquil along with Spring's Buneary, Nicole being attacked by Repintion. Once he arrvied in time before his Cyndaquil could be knocked out, his Cyndaquil evolved into a Quilava which was able to knock out Repintion's Scizor though the hunter fled the scene. Knowing what they were up against, Justin contacted his older brother for help on learning more about the hunter, who agreed to help the group at any time when needed. The following day after arriving at Spring's sisters house he took on the Pastoria Gym Leader: whom he was shocked to learn was his favorite wrestler Crasher Wake. After a victory in the Pastoria Gym he and the others had found out that Justin's Buizel and Nicole had wandered off and were attacked by a posessed Drapion which Justin fought alongside with Ray, Lucy, Spring, and Sid. Though Justin's Pokemon were easily knocked out by the Pokemon. After Ray managed to defeat the Drapion, Justin decided to go to the the Safari Zone after healing his Pokemon. There he managed to capture a Yanma and a Golduck, now having a full team. He also ended up meeting one of his rivals, William Hale who soon joined the group. Upon arriving at Winter's home again, he learned that Repintion had kidnapped Spring, Winter, and Nicole. Winter's Chatot had sent them a message to search for their older sister and brother, Summer(whom Justin had previously met at the Pastoria Gym) and Fall in Solaceon Town. Upon arriving he was challenged to a battle by Fall, who he initiatally refused to battle knowing he was well beyond his skill level and they had to rescue the others. The group had devised a plan to rescue the grils at Repintion's flying fortress where Justin was paired up with Fall to search for the girls. He later found the girls and he managed to rescue them, which soon led the the start of his relationship with Spring, as well as Quilava's relationship with Nicole. Justin then went with Fall to take on Repintion himself, though thier battle was cut short when Justin's brother Tyler arrived and managed to capture Repintion, though the hunter managed to escape. After the girls were rescued, upon the request of others including his brother, Justin finally battled Fall. Though his Quilava managed to take down two of Fall's three Pokemon, he lost the battle. Apart from the father of the Season quad, Justin had been the only trainer to bring Fall down to his last Pokemon and endure a lengthly battle. This loss proved to be very upsetting for his Quilava, forcing him to have to do whatever it took to cheer him up before his fifth gym battle. By the next morning, the group had left for Hearthome City. Justin took on the Hearthome City Gym Leader, Fantina which would prove to be a difficult task as his Quilava has always had a strong fear of Ghost types, though after some convincing and encouragment he managed to get Quilava to battle and win the battle against Fantina's Driftblim, winning him the badge. After the gym battle Justin had took a break with the others after Spring's contest to do some training and get some lunch. Justin fought and defeated a trainer who they met at the gym and the victory which ended up being enough for his Wooper to evolve into a Quagsire. The group soon left Hearthome City and proceded for Canalave City. The following morning Justin had a run in with an old enemy from the past, the former abusive trainer of his Quilava whom he and Spring were forced to fight, when Justin only intended on showing Spring a waterfall he found near Mt Coronet. Though he defeated him, the trainer soon shot Quilava again, trying to kill Quilava as he tried to two years ago. Justin soon ran into Ivan who he instantly grew to hate because of his misjudgment of him, labling him as an arrogant and horrible trainer because he couldn't protect Quilava and fought the trainer, though there wasn't much he could've done to protect Quilava since it happened so quickly. He rushed to the Pokemon Center in Oreburg City with the aid of Sid, though this would be the last time he would ever see Sid again. Though he managed to get Quilava to the Pokemon Center in time, much to everyone's relief, a new issue arose as he now had to deal with the words of Ivan, immediatley holding a grudge against him. Though his brother helped clear things up. After the incident Justin rejoined with the group and they soon learned D-Generation M had joined Repintion's side, an onl enemy of his brothers. The group then traveled to Canalave City where Justin took on the gym leader Byron. Though Quilava was unable to participate, he managed to defeat Byron using Buizel, Quagsire, and Golduck to counter the Steel user. The group soon learned that some strange activity was occuring on Iron Island which was the work of Repintion and Katie, the psychic lover of Repintion. While the others were forced to search for a mechanisim Repintion had built, Justin was forced to battle the powerful psychic, Katie who's Wobbuffett proved to be a whole load of trouble. Katie soon went into a fit of rage and attacked with all of her Pokemon, forcing Justin to as well, though he was saved by a Grovyle which Katie's Froslass soon attacked, though proved useless as Grovyle was able to dodge and her attack destroyed Repintion's machine. After a long and exhausting day, the group had learned about the Battrio which Justin opted to not participate in, though he did decide to train for their next encounter with Repintion and Katie, as well as D-Generation M, after learning his base was in Snowpoint City. Once again the group met up with Ivan, Ivan finally appologized to Justin and agreed to help the group defeat Repintion, as well as help Justin's Buizel learn Brick Break. Lucy's brother Greg soon arrived to attack Spring in retaliation for confiscating his Pokemon she felt were abused, though he mistakened Spring for Lucy who was disguised as Spring after an man working for Lucy's father tried to kidnap Lucy. Justin fought against Greg in a triple battle after Ray was put under Greg's Hypno's Hypnosis. Justin defeated the trainer and broke the hypnosis. Once the group took Lucy to the Pokemon Center unable to find a doctor, Justin witnessed the hatching of Quilava's and Nicole's egg which hatched into a male Cyndaquil and a female Buneary. Justin came up with the name Pyro for Quilava's son seeing how Spring asked him what they should name them. The next day after the Battrio the group began their journey for Snowpoint City. They soon ran into Tyler again who challenged Justin, which Justin lost to, unable to stand up to the power and tickery of Tyler's famed Quilava Blaze. During their planning for the mission in Snowpoint, Jusitn along with Spring and her mother were assigned by Fall and Tyler to find and stop D-Generation M. The following day as planned, the group had travled to Snowpoint City for the final confrontation with Repintion. Justin, Spring, and Spring's mother were separated from the others, though they managed to find their target. Justin and Spring took on in a double battle, the leader of D-Generation M, Miror B and another member known as Major M, while Spring's mother took on Moniqua. Though they defeated D-Generation M, the trio escaped and fled Snowpoint City after robbing the Snowpoint base. Jusitn, Spring, and Mrs Season soon met up with the others in Repintion's main room where Darkrai was summoned, though was attacked by Cressilia. They soon learned that Repintion was actually a Sableye posessing the brother of Silver Season(who fought Repintion alongside Tyler). The group struggled to fight the Sableye, though a freed Amthiest managed to capture the evil Pokemon and it was soon taken to Arceus by Cresselia. With the evil Sableye's plans thwarted, the group celebrated and Justin took the time to make his relationship with Spring more romantic on a sleigh ride and dinenr, provided by Amthiest and Katie(who was posessed by her Froslass). The followin day after the intense full battle between Tyler and Fall, Justin took on the Snowpoint Gym leader Candice, who previously aided the group in their mission. During this battle, Justin only lost two of his four Pokemon, showing much improvement as a trainer. He managed to defeat Candice and win his 7th badge thanks to his Quilava's victory over Candice's Snover and Abomasnow. He soon learned after his gym battle, Lucy had been kidnapped by Fall's girlfrined Charmane who was revealed to be Pokemon Hunter X who worked with Lucy's father. He regretted not being able to stop them and he was one of the first along to actually agree to allow Greg to help them, fully understanding Greg's situation. Though this cause a bit of tension between him and Spring, he managed to settle things easily. The following day, Justin aided the group in rescuing Lucy, though they had to get through Eclipse first. Justin was horrified and saddened by the apparent death of Ray, though he and the others were relieved when he was revealed to have survived Eclipse's attack. Justin soon participated in the rescue of Lucy from her parents in their Sunyshore City mansion, facing Pokemon Hunter X and Willow, whom he managed to defeat alongside Spring, eventhough Quilava had suffered a sever injury to the face after stopping X from hurting his kids. After Lucy was rescued, Justin decided to take on the Sunyshore Gym Leader, Volkner though seeing Fall lose to him gave him serious doubts. Once he and Spring went out for some training for his gym battle as well as Spring's next contest, he ran into his mother Rosalina who was recording an episode of her cooking show. He and the others learned about the Unova region through her and he took an interest in his mother's Dewott which he found to be a pretty cool Pokemon. He soon challenged Volkner and though Volkner proved to be diffiuclt, taking out his Quagsire, Quilava, and Espeon, his Grovyle managed to evolve into a Sceptile and win him his final badge. Justin soon participated in the Lily of The Valley Conference where he became a fan favorite after the fans took an interest in his skill while battling his first round opponent, Robert, in which his Buizel managed to evolve into a Floatzel. In the next round he managed to defeat a trainer named Zoey, in which his Quilava came out defeating 2 of her 3 Pokemon, and also becoming a fan favorite due to his antics such as his victory dances which fans felt were adorable, as well as his skill in battle. In the third round, Justin face his friend and rival William. After a tough battle, Scpetile came out ontop even with a type disadvantage against WIlliam's Charizard. Justin soon found himself against Tyler's rival Zach in the Top 8. Justin fought a long and hard battle against Zach. Zach's insults and antagonostic ways really angered Jusitn and his sportsmanship turned Zach into an enemy of the fans. Despite Quilava's efforts against Zach's firece Typhlosion and learning Flame Charge, Justin lost the battle. Enraged by the insults against himself, his Pokemon, and his own family, Justin assaulted Zach with a punch to the face which the fans seemed to love. After his loss, he was asked by Ivan to help him prepare since Justin previously fought him and he knew his tactics and what Pokemon he had. Despite his efforts to help, Ivan had lost to the antagonostic trainer, though he would finally see Zach lose in the finals against Fall who was declared the Lily of The Valley Conference winner. 'Unova' After spending a few days in Johto with Spring, Ray, Lucy, and Luxia; Justin had joined the group in their journey to the Unova Region, intending on taking on the league. Upon arriving there and meeting up with the others, he was shocked to learn about Repintion's return, a bit angered that they'll most likely have to deal with the rogue Sableye again. While leaving Nuvema Town he had discovered an Oshawott being attacked by a flock of Pidove, whom he would soon adopt after learning about how he was forced to be released by his former trainer. '20 Years Later: Tokai' After sometime, Justin had gotten married to Spring Season and had 3 kids. 10 years after his journies he moved to Goldenrod City and got a job as a radio DJ in the Goldenrod Radio Tower. 'Pokemon' 'On Hand' *Quilava(nicknamed Ty) *Oshawott(nicknamed Oliver) 'At Professor Elm's Lab' *Sceptile *Floatzel *Espeon *Yanmega *Quagsire *Golduck Relations With Others Ty the Quilava: Ty is Justin's first Pokemon, and most importnalty his closest friend. Justin deeply cares for Ty and always tries his best to be the best trainer he can be to him. The two are often portrayed to have an unbreakable bond and often described as be the best of friends as Ty will often say about his trainer. They are often shown to work well together, and often when not battling they're often shown to be goofing off with eachother. Oliver the Oshawott: Much like Ty, Oliver stays outside his Pokeball which has led to a much closer bond with his trainer than others caught in Unova. Though Justin hasn't had Oliver for long, Justin has already shown to deeply care for Oliver. Justin is well aware of Oliver's nervousness about battling and he does his best to encourage him. Spring Season: Justin and Spring share a romantic relationship, though at first their relationship got off to a rocky start since it lacked the romance Spring hoped for. Though with some help from William, Justin managed to improve their relationship. Justin is always willing to support and help Spring, as she is with him. Years after their journies together, the two got married and had 3 kids. 'Badges/Competitions' 'Badges' Sinnoh *Coal Badge *Forest Badge *Cobbel Badge *Fen Badge *Relic Badge *Mine Badge *Icicle Badge *Beacon Badge Unova 'Pokemon Competitions' *Lily of The Valley Conference 2011 (Top 8) Trivia *Justin seems to have an affinity for Water types, judging from the fact that 5 out of his total 12 Pokemon he's captured happen to be Water types. *He seems to be a fan of Crasher Wake